Where I Belong
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: After being gone and non-contactable for two weeks, Kuroko appeared again...But he's no longer the angel they knew. His face and body were filled with bruises, he doesn't usually talk anymore, his eyes portrayed coldness, and his smile faded away. He was definitely hiding something no one knows about. Can Akashi bring his beloved old Kuroko back? Slight AU! PLEASE R&R! [Ch2UP]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, as you can see, I have made a lot of fanfictions lately, and yes, they are all AkaKuro because why not? **

**Anyway, I've just updated 'That Inner Demon' and 'I'm Fine.' Considering the time I updated the other ones, it usually take me a month before updating them all again. But I'd try my best to update all of them as soon as possible. I follow a certain rule: 'First In, First Out,' which means that there is consistency in which story gets updated first.**

**[BTW, I won't be around here in FFnet and Wattpad from May 1 to June 1! Sorry if I'll be hiatus soon. I will update as soon as that whole month pass by. Hahahaha, personal reasons! I can't update, but I might be able to reply to your messages and comments—both here in and Wattpad. Thankies!]**

**By the way, I am making new fanfictions as my pastime while making a new novel as well. I suddenly missed 'Everlasting Requiem,' 'Myself From Once Upon a Time,' and 'Something Lost will Never Return,' so I'm making a new fanfiction that is **_**quite **_**a little like that.**

**Like usual, there's the feel. There's the angst. There's the hurt. There's the drama. There's the OOCs. There's the OCs. There's the violence. There's the romance. There's the yaoiness. Super yaoiness, in fact.**

**Soooo, lemme introduce you my new precious baby! **

**ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I really appreciate and need them. They make me super duper happy!**

**Haru and Ren of Super Lovers, **

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Where I Belong"**

_**SUMMARY: After being gone and non-contactable for two weeks, Kuroko appeared again...But he's no longer the angel they knew. His face and body were filled with bruises, he doesn't usually talk anymore, his eyes portrayed coldness, and his smile faded away. He was definitely hiding something no one knows about. Can Akashi bring his beloved old Kuroko back? Slight AU! PLEASE R&amp;R!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

There was something definitely wrong. Something was oddly off, and he didn't know what it was. The great, Akashi Seijuuro, actually did not know something. And like he always expected, it would always concern a certain teal-head named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Three weeks after defeating the 'Jabberwock,' and three weeks after disbanding 'Vorpal Swords,' that was how long it has been. Right after walking out of the gates of his Rakuzan, he looked up, and saw the gray clouds flowing faster than usual. And he didn't like that for it felt like the unusual color and flow of the clouds signaled bad omen. He sighed, and faced forward. "I still have a lot of assignments and projects to finish, I really have to go back home now." He murmured to himself as he began to walk.

Akashi wasn't even ten meters away from where he began to walk when the phone in his pants' pocket rang and vibrated wildly as if it was panicking and hyperventilating. Smirking with how his thoughts were so odd today, he took it out, and looked at the Caller ID. His heart thumped after reading, 'Kuroko Tetsuya.'

He quickly pressed 'Answer.' "Tetsuya?" He called out. Yes, he went back on calling them on their first names. It seemed that he was more comfortable this way. When there was no response from the other line, he yelled, "Tetsuya?! Are you in there?!"

But there was still no reply, so his heartbeat began to thump faster. He clutched the phone, put it on loudspeaker, and hissed, "Tetsuya, if you don't speak this moment, I will really get mad. If this is some prank, I do not think it's funny at all."

He gritted his teeth in nervousness when there was not even a hint of noise on the other line. He waited, and finally he heard breathing. More like panting like the one on the other line just stopped to catch his breath. _"Haa…Haa…Haa…" _That was definitely Kuroko. He could tell using the way the other breathed. The teal-head had never much of stamina to begin with.

"Tetsuya, are you there? If you are, please do tell me what's happening, and where you are—"

"_A-Akashi-kun?"_

"Tetsuya? Are you alright—" Like earlier, he was interrupted.

"_I don't have enough time. They'd find me soon. Akashi-kun, I don't know if I'll be able to return. But I do want to let you know one thing…"_ There was a pause. _"I love you. Thank you for everything you've done until now. I am sorry for lots of things. If ever I don't return, I wanted to let you know that you're the most important person to me. Goodbye."_

Before the red-head could even react, the other had hung up. And when the latter tried to re-called Kuroko, the call wouldn't come through. "W-What was that just now?" He murmured as he stared at his phone, which painstakingly tried to come through, but failed.

He internally gasped when his phone vibrated again as he was heading towards the train station. His head has been wandering for so long he didn't even notice that he had arrived on the station. He bought a ticket, and then looked at the Caller ID. He frowned upon seeing the name: 'Kagami Taiga.'

He picked it up after two more rings. "Akashi Seijuuro speaking. How rare. What's the occasion, Taiga?"

There was silence, and then his eyes widened when the other red-head finally spoke, _"K-Kuroko…Kuroko…"_

He clutched his phone. "What's happened with Tetsuya?"

"_H-He was absent since yesterday. When I called him, he didn't answer. I thought h-he had a fever, so we let it through. B-But he was not here again today, and since our calls wouldn't come through, we began to grow worried…" _Seirin's ace hesitated. _"So…we thought we should go to his house. W-We're shocked to see his enraged father and crying mother. I-It seems Kuroko disappeared yesterday morning…His windows were left open, and it was as if a culprit went inside…K-Kuroko's missing. Kuroko's missing, Akashi! Please help us find him!"_

And that was when he turned around, threw his ticket back home, and bought a new one towards nowhere else but…Tokyo.

He quickly went inside the train, and waited impatiently for whole two hours to pass. Praying relentlessly that nothing happened to his ray of shine. _Don't take him away from me. Don't take my only reason to live away from me!_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise was scratching his head as he stared on the Math Formula on his notebook. Since he fell asleep on their Math subject, he was asked for remedial, so he was given three questions to answer and pass after thirty minutes to his subject teacher.

He finally solved the three problems after looking for few examples on their previous lesson. He copied the way the examples were solved, and he finally got the answers. He grabbed his bag, and notebook before running towards the Faculty. After submitting his work, he walked happily towards the gym for practice. He halted when his phone vibrated.

He took it out, and read the message. His eyes widened.

**Sender: Akassshiiiccchiiii! O.O**

**Subject: Important.**

**Message: Ryouta, don't freak out. Tetsuya's missing. He's been missing since yesterday. No one knows where he is. We need to find him or else I think it will be too late. Daiki's coming to fetch you. Let us meet in front of Seirin Gakuen after half an hour. I'm in the train right now, and just about to arrive. Don't be late.**

He took few more steps, and finally arrived in the gym. He opened the doors, and was greeted with, "Yo!" and "Hey!"

But the gym was suddenly with silence when Kasamatsu approached him. "Kise, you dumbass, why are you suddenly crying?"

He blinked, and touched his cheek. He _was _crying. _**"We need to find him or else it will be too late."**_

Just when everything was going alright, this happened. Just when there were finally no more barriers between the members of Generation of Miracles, something like this occurred. He didn't like the 'it will be too late' part, and even if he didn't want to, he knew Akashi was right.

"_**Get away from me, Kise-kun."**_

"_**Waaah! Kurokoccchiii, sorry!"**_

"_**If you're sorry, please explode."**_

"_**Ok, if that will—Wait, what?!"**_

And that was when he began to wail. He began to wail like a baby, and tried best to wipe away the tears, but they continued to stream down his cheeks. _Please, please, don't take Kurokocchi away! Don't take Kurokocchi away!_

"O-Oi, what—"

He gasped when there was an arm who pulled him into someone's chest. He looked up, and realized Aomine hugged him. He sobbed, and leaned even more. "Aommmiiinnneeecccchiiii!"

The blue-head patted the blonde. "I know. We'll find him. We will. Akashi won't let this go just like that. Come on, we need to go." The former said, and took the copycat's bag. "I'm taking him with me. We have a very serious business to attend."

"What business? Hey, what about prac—"

"It's Tetsu."

And that shut up everyone.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He was whistling down the road with a porn magazine in his hands when his phone vibrated. He took it out, and read the sudden message.

**Sender: Akashi, the Emperor O.o**

**Subject: Read this or I'll kill you.**

**Mess: Daiki, read every syllable. Tetsuya's missing. He's been missing since yesterday. No one knows where he is. We need to find him or else I think it will be too late. I'm sure Ryouta's crying right now, I want you to fetch him. He needs you greatly right now. Let us meet in front of Seirin Gakuen after half an hour. I'm in the train right now, and just about to arrive. Don't be late.**

And with no further ado, he turned around, and began running towards Kaijo Gakuen. He ran so fast it was if his life depended on it. He ran so fast, people wondered if wind only just passed by as he ran pass by them.

His heart was already set for no one but Kise, this he knew, but Tetsu was still a big part of his life.

The teal-head will always be his shadow, after all. Whatever happens, Kuroko will always be an important person to him. _So don't take him away. Don't take him away. Even if I need to kneel forever, bring him back!_

Even if the phantom player liked scaring him or surprising him, the said guy had always been one of his most loyal friends, who didn't give up on him no matter what.

With few tears trickling down his eyes in desperation, he arrived in Kaijo panting. He made a turn, and ran towards the gym. He saw something gold, and sighed upon hearing Kise's wails from the door. "Damn you, Tetsu, look what you've done." He grunted, and walked slower.

"_**Aomine-kun, you're so perverted, and weird."**_

"_**Hah. So are you, you shorty."**_

"_**You don't have any say to this, Aomine-kun, but I was actually about to let it slip, but you dared to mention my height. Don't even try stopping this pass because it won't work, you over friend dough."**_

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAH! My stomach! What the fuck, Tetsu? Really, an ignite pass kai on me?!"**_

He grabbed the crying blonde, and pulled him into his chest. "Aommmiiinnneeecccchiiii!"

He patted the blonde. "I know. We'll find him. We will. Akashi won't let this go just like that. Come on, we need to go." He murmured, and took Kise's bag. "I'm taking him with me. We have a very serious business to attend."

"What business? Hey, what about prac—"

"It's Tetsu." He snapped.

And that shut up everyone.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima looked up when a hand moved his bangs away from his eyes. He blinked upon seeing a grinning Takao in front of him. The dark-head sat across him. "That's rare. What brought you in here, nanodayo?"

Takao chuckled. "You. You haven't been going home with me for few days, so I wanted to make a special request today. Let's go home with rickshaw? Please, Shin-chan?"

"No. I need to finish my works tonight. If I go home with you, you'd take me somewhere else again, and we'd have some fun instead of doing what we need to do instead." The green-head complained.

"Eeeeh? I rarely ask for anything! Come on, Shin-cha—" Takao was interrupted when Midorima's phone vibrated on the table. He stood up from his seat, and went behind the green-head as they both read message.

**Sender: Akashi Seijuuro**

**Subject: This is serious. **

**Mess: I'm fine if Kazunari's reading this too. Tetsuya's missing. He's been missing since yesterday. No one knows where he is. We need to find him or else I think it will be too late. Let us meet in front of Seirin Gakuen after half an hour. I'm in the train right now, and just about to arrive. Don't be late.**

Takao gasped behind him. "N-No way! But we just saw each other three days ago in the park, and even talked for awhile…!"

Midorima closed his phone, and grabbed his bag after closing the book he was reading. "Takao, let's go, nodayo."

The dark-head blinked in surprise. "Eh? Where?"

"Seirin. Where else, nanodayo?" He answered, and ran towards the door. He was feeling a little uneasy minute after another until Takao took one his hands, and squeezed it. "Takao, what—"

Takao raised his eyes, and smiled. "It'll be fine, Shin-chan. Akashi will surely find him. Calm down, Shin-chan. You need to calm yourself. Panicking won't help." The dark-head comforted as he reached for the green-head's cheek, and wiped the tear that betrayed the latter.

He nodded, and took slow and deep breaths—glad that someone was actually there on situations like this. On situations when he couldn't handle it by myself.

"_**Midorima-kun, I see, you've finally found a suitable shadow or partner. I shall say I'm surprised."**_

"_**I did not. Takao just does as he wants. I never asked him to be my shadow or partner. Besides, he's neither of the two, nanodayo."**_

"_**I stand corrected. I see now, I guess he is more than your friend after all. I should have known."**_

"_**Yes, indeed, Kuroko. He is more than—Wait, no! That's not what I meant, nanodayo!"**_

He could make a mess sometimes, and was on-point on everything. Kuroko was so blunt that he irritated Midorima most of the time. Kuroko was stubborn. Kuroko was a persistent that guy had always been there for him, and never changed his attitude even if they faced each other in the court so many times, and won. Midorima had always felt that Kuroko had always treated him as a true friend of his.

He looked at Takao, and the latter smiled in encouragement.

_And Kuroko's also the reason how I ended up being with this guy, nanodayo._

_So don't let him disappear. Whatever risks, bring him back, nanodayo._

_Please…bring him back. Bring Kuroko back._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara stood up, and then paced back, and forth, and ended up sitting across Himuro again in boredom. With a lollipop inside his mouth, he grunted, "Muro-chin, aren't you done yet?"

The dark-head raised his head, and sighed. "Atsushi, this is both our work, so don't complain. I'm almost done with the class register. I'll be done after a minute." He murmured, and resumed on writing the names of their classmates on the record given by him. He raised his eyes, and saw the violet-head crunching his lollipop, so he took out a pocky box and handed it to the other. "Here, satisfy yourself. But brush your teeth later."

He felt victory when Murasakibara's eyes glinted in happiness as he took the pocky box, and opened it. After eating two pieces along with his partner, Himuro finally finished. He then stood up. "I'll just give this in the Faculty Room. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Murasakibara watched in silence as his partner went out of the room. He was about to take another piece of pocky when his phone rang a little. After taking it out, he read the message he didn't expect.

Himuro hummed as he walked back to their room. He looked at the pamphlet that he saw earlier, and decided on taking Murasakibara there. Excited for the other's reaction, he ran, and opened their room's door. "Atsushi, do you want—A-Atsushi?!" He gasped as he saw a sobbing-helplessly Murasakibara on his usual seat. He approached the latter, and cupped the center player's cheeks. "Talk to me. What happened?"

The violet-head sobbed. "Kuro-chin's missing…Kuro-chin's disappeared!" He sniffed, and tried to wipe the tears away, but failed. "Muro-chin, Kuro-chin's vanished! W-What if he doesn't come back? What if he's totally gone? K-Kuro-chin—"

The dark-head leaned, and placed a small kiss on the violet-head's forehead. "Calm down, Atsushi. Don't cry. We'll head over there now, so calm down. We'll find him, so stop crying." When the center began to calm down, he took both of their bags, and reached for Murasakibara's hand. "Let's go."

While running towards the nearest bus station, different conclusions had come to both of their minds.

"_**Murasakibara-kun, how come you're so tall?"**_

"_**I dunno. I'm just tall. You're so short, why are you so short, Kuro-chin?"**_

"_**Murasakibara-kun, you really like pissing me off, don't you? You don't get the treat I bought for you."**_

"_**Eeeeh? Kuro-chin, why? Kuro-chin, my treat~"**_

Despite the fights they usually had, Murasakibara always felt like it'd be incomplete if that particular phantom player would disappear. Regardless of his usual bored expression, he cared for Kuroko, for only the teal-head had ever made him realize how enjoyable basketball really was.

_Why take him away? What did he ever do? _

_Don't take him away, no one's ready…_

_Aka-chin needs him. We need him~ Bring him back._

_**~LFMH021~**_

A week has already passed since Kuroko disappeared out of a sudden. He was still out of reach. No one could still track him down. Nobody could tell why he's suddenly vanished.

It was so abrupt that no one expected it. After gathering them all together about three days ago, Akashi has assigned placed to each pair to look for that certain teal-head as much as possible. He also printed, and photocopied pictures of the teal-head, so that his connections could pass them out if ever anyone had seen the teal-head.

Akashi spent sleepless nights managing his time with his team, the works his father gave him, and finding for Kuroko. He always fulfilled the former two, but failed helplessly on the latter. Whatever research or tactic he did, he couldn't find the phantom player.

Even after using the recent call history with the teal-head, he had no lead. If only he knew it would become like this, he would have recorded their last conversation.

He gritted his teeth, and slammed his head onto his desk. "Seijuuro, don't think of that as last conversation. You're absolute. You'll find him. You'll bring him back."

Akashi looked at the ring he had on his left hand's ring finger. It was a partner to the one Kuroko has. Well, if he'd think about it, he kind of forced it to the teal-head, he did hope the latter was wearing it though. "…I'll bring him back." He murmured, and began establishing connections again.

"I'll bring my Tetsuya back in my side. After all," he paused, and closed his eyes, as hopeless tears streamed down his cheeks. He covered his face, and wept silently.

"Is this punishment?" He growled to no one. "Am I being punished for what I did back in Teiko? Is 'karma' finally throwing difficulties at me for what I made particular people feel few months of a year ago? Are you going to take him away because I didn't take good care of him?" He grunted as he glared at the ceiling.

_**His eyes widened a fraction when the teal-head reached for his hands. "Tetsuya?"**_

"_**It's so cold." The latter murmured before squeezing his hands. **_

_**He smiled, and leaned his forehead against the teal-head's. "Feel warmer now?"**_

_**Kuroko smiled slightly, and nodded. "You're surprisingly warm, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**I'm human, Tetsuya. I am, indeed, warm." He murmured.**_

_**Kuroko paused. "Sorry, we were so distant with each other that I never noticed…no, more like, I never knew."**_

He took a deep and painful breath, and exhaled.

"_**Akashi-kun!" Was a certain someone's call from meters in front of him.**_

_**He raised his head from what he was reading. "It seems you're late, Tet—" He was cut mid-sentence when as his eyes raised, and caught the teal-head's form—it suddenly struck him. **_

"_**Sorry, I'm late. Were you waiting for long?" The other answered with a small smile. **_

_**He blinked, and stared at Kuroko as the latter walked towards him with…which seemed to appear as white and pure, transparent wings on his back. **_

"He's Kuroko Tetsuya! He's my Kuroko Tetsuya! He's my ray of shine. He's my light. He's my hope. He's my life." He bit his bottom lip, and frowned as his eyes glowed. "Whatever you do, fate, don't you dare take him away from me. Please, don't take him away."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi leaned his head against the bench's headrest. He was currently in Tokyo to meet up with his former team members. He massaged his temples, and felt his heart clench upon realizing how many days had passed.

He closed his eyes, "Two weeks. He's been missing for two weeks." He murmured, and sighed in exasperation. He reopened his eyes when he heard something painful make contact with something concrete. It seemed to be Seirin's ace punching the barrier of the fountain.

Kagami growled, "I searched everywhere! I even asked Nigou for help, but we still failed! Every after practice, I asked people if they saw him! But…ugh! Sorry…I failed…"

Kise, with trembling hands, mumbled uncharacteristically, "A-A-A-Akasshicchi, s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I contacted everyone I know, but no one saw him. S-S-Sorrryyy, ssu…Sorry, I failed…"

Aomine glared at the ground, grumbling, "I skipped half of the two weeks' practice to look. I didn't tell Momoi, because she'd be crazy worried, so I did my best to look for the most secret parts of everywhere, but I didn't see Tetsu…Damn it, just damn it…"

He looked at the other two pairs, and already knew their answers. Midorima was about to explain when he suddenly became quite ashamed of himself for his bad news, and just looked away. Murasakibara wasn't eating, and was just fondling with his hands, obviously bearing the same result.

He sighed in exhaustion, and stared at the gray skies. It looked like it would rain hard pretty soon.

"A-Akashicchiii, what if—What if Kurokocchi's really gone?"

"Don't bring up such worthless conclusions, Kise!" Kagami growled.

And Kise gasped, "S-S-Sorry, I…" He gulped, and trailed off.

Aomine frowned, and grabbed Kagami's collar. "You dumbass, don't take it out on others! You're Tetsu's classmate! You should know everything among us all!"

"You bastard—"

Midorima stood between the two. "You two, stop it, nanodayo. This won't solve anyt—" He was taken aback when Kagami's punch instead landed on him when Aomine dodged.

Takao went to his side. "Shin-chan, are you alright?" He mumbled. "You guys, be careful!" He grunted.

Murasakibara sighed. "This is so troublesome~"

"What did you say, you titan?!" Aomine grunted, and glared at the violet-head. "For you to say such, don't you even care about Tetsu?" He growled. When the violet-head didn't reply, Aomine lost all rationality and hit the center's face. "YOU BASTARD!"

Himuro stepped in. "Don't hit him! He's really like—" He dodged the blow that almost landed on his nose. "I was thinking of keeping quiet, but you're really violent, aren't you?"

Kise gasped when Aomine fell on his butt at Himuro's kick. "A-Aominecchi!"

Akashi sighed. "You guys…" He murmured under his breath. "Stop i—" He was interrupted when he saw something –or someone—on the usually abandoned or empty bench across him meters away. With widened eyes, he stood up. "This couldn't be possible…" He mumbled in disbelief.

He looked at his former –and two that weren't—and hissed, "STOP THIS RIDICULOUS ACTIONS THIS INSTANT, YOU SEVEN!"

And the seven finally broke apart. "A-Akashicchi, what's the matter?" Kise murmured as Akashi took steps forwards.

Akashi was planning on taking his steps slowly when he saw the figure twitch, and move a little. So, in the end, he began to run towards the one he had hoped to be the being they were looking for for two weeks.

Upon arriving in front of the teal-head individual, he murmured, "Tetsuya?" For the first time in his life, he felt so unsure.

The teal-head raised his head, and that familiar face suddenly brought back so many memories, and sadness into Akashi's both mind and heart. He fell on his knees before taking Kuroko's hands. "Tetsuya, we've finally found you."

He squeezed the phantom player's hands, and the other winced in pain. That was when he realized something. He blinked, and inspected Kuroko's full body, and gasped internally upon seeing Kuroko's swollen eyes, bleeding lips, bleeding nose, scratched face, bent ear, bruised necks, bruised and wounded arms, bleeding knees, and twisted ankles. The latter wasn't also wearing any shoes. His shirt was torn. His pants had holes and cuts. His hair was also wet, sticky and had splatters of blood.

With careful touch, Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek. "Tetsuya…" He murmured, and upon capturing the teal-head's eyes, his heart cracked. They were lifeless, cold, and distant. The lips that usually formed a smile had also completely had made frown.

"Talk to us, Tetsuya." He ordered.

Kuroko looked at him, and opened his mouth. After a moment of silence, he surprised everyone with, "Leave me alone. Don't go near me. I hate you."

"O-Oi, Kuroko—" Kagami started.

The teal-head frowned as he gazed back at Akashi. "I despise you among you all, Akashi-kun." He spat before standing up, and running away.

When they tried to chase after him, he had already vanished.

"_**Tell me, Tetsuya, did you ever hate me?" He mumbled as he glanced at the teal-head beside him.**_

_**Kuroko blinked, and shook his head with a small smile. "You gave me hope and light when I was in the verge of giving up. So I have never ever considered hating you, Akashi-kun."**_

_So why…?_

"_**I despise you among you all, Akashi-kun."**_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know, it wasn't that feel-y. I just didn't feel like I have that much of feels in me after I wrote so many feels for 'I'm Fine.'**

**Anyway, I hope you still liked it!**

**After all, it's just the start! I promise I'd do better on the next chapters!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PPPPEEEEEKKKK:**_

He opened Seirin's gym's door, and didn't expect the situation in front of him.

Akashi blinked thrice when a ball almost hit his face straight on. He caught it on time, and raised it. "Whose team does it belong?" He asked.

"Our team." Kuroko, who was suddenly in front of him, answered. He took the ball from Akashi's hand, and turned around. He surprised everyone when he suddenly dropped the ball with his shaking hands.

Akashi approached him. "What's the matter?"

Kuroko frowned, and then stared at his trembling hands. "I-I-I can't…"

"You can't what?" He prompted.

The teal-head fell on his knees as Riko approached them, and picked up the ball. "He's been like this since he reappeared. He can't hold or tap the ball…It seems that Kuroko-kun can't play basketball anymore." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just gonna say this in advance, I might not be able to update with long chapters. I mean, instead of about 4000 words, some chapters –this one and on the others—might end up in cliffhangers, or just plain short. Not in a hurry, but I don't have much time every day, but I'd like to update as often as I can, that's why. And I like torturing my readers, just kidding. No, I wasn't kidding. Well, maybe I am. Uh, no, I'm not. Ugh, you get what I mean.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you'd like it! And yes, most chapters would be Rated-18. I've warned you. Uh, this one's not Rated 18 though.  
**

**SolAngelo and AkaKuro FTW,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Where I Belong"**

He couldn't help himself from recalling everything that just happened a day ago. Kuroko Tetsuya has returned. After vanishing for two weeks, the teal-head suddenly re-appeared on the place they least expect him to emerge.

He was filled with so much bliss, he just ran towards the phantom player without even checking his case and situation first, which was very stupid for an Akashi. He pursed his lips into a thin line upon remembering how the phantom player looked after being gone for two weeks. Those bruises, those cuts, those scars. Just what the hell happened? He thought.

He also recalled the eyes Kuroko possessed day ago. His eyes were glassy. They portrayed distance, coldness and pain. Akashi felt like that if he made unnecessary movements back then that Kuroko would permanently shatter.

He twitched when the words Kuroko threw at them –him, especially—still burned. He wasn't even sure of why the teal-head would say such things when they were in such good terms days before he disappeared.

Akashi Seijuuro snapped out of his little day nightmare when a hand waved in front of his face. He blinked, and looked up. He internally grunted, _Oh. Right, I forgot. I am still inside the room. _"Mr. Akashi-kun, it seems you're daydreaming. Would you care to translate the words on the board? That's if you were even listening to how I translated each word."

He frowned, and repeated the words that his brain translated from Japanese to English. "Coarse the rush mat roof. Sheltering the harvest hut of the autumn ricefield, and my shoulders are growing wet with the moisture dripping through." He finished as his classmate gasped and stared at him in awe. He smirked, and sat back down.

Their English Literature subject teacher blinked at him, and nodded sheepishly. "Right. Who am I kidding? You're Akashi Seijuuro, as if you'd make such a mistake as not listening to me or not knowing what to do. I must commend how great you really are, Akashi."

He looked up, smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you for your wonderful words, Mr. Taito."

So Mr. Taito nodded back, went in front and resumed his discussion. He talked and talked with lots of gestures. He made lots of facial expressions too, which, Akashi admitted, was quite interesting. Even his classmates were attentive enough, unlike towards their other subjects. But despite that, his mind still drifted back on Kuroko. It would always be Kuroko.

"_**I love you. Thank you for everything you've done until now. I am sorry for lots of things. If ever I don't return, I wanted to let you know that you're the most important person to me. Goodbye." **_These were the last words Kuroko had said to him when they were on the phone weeks ago. He sounded so sincere. _No. He was sincere. _His heart growled to his doubting mind.

They became even closer right after Vorpal Swords separated ways again. There were no actual 'I love yours' but with every glance, every touch, and every smile—he was pretty sure those three words were always obvious to both of them.

_So why? Why did he push us away? Why did he push _me _away and told me he hated me? _

He gritted his teeth, and frowned with loss of answers. He was an Akashi, he always knew the answer. Well, not always since on this one—he was completely pointless.

The bell rang loudly, indicating the end of all their classes. He grabbed his bags, and stood up.

_But I know one thing for sure._

He walked towards the door with so much confidence and a little aura of anger that made most of the people in his way cowardly run away.

_I know one thing for sure—Tetsuya is hiding something. And he has built a barrier around him to make sure no one finds out._

_But I will._

_I will find that secret out. Whatever it takes._

_**~LFMH021~**_

He opened their gym's door, and stared right at back at their coach, who was, in the same time, was about to open it. "Oh, Akashi."

"Coach." He greeted with an expressionless face.

Their coach, Eiji, blinked. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, the red-head looked up in surprise with the unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

Eiji placed a hand on his hip, and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I may be the strictest person in here. And yes, I may be a so-called monster to some, but I always know my team. Each and one of you. Especially you, Akashi. You caught my eyes right after you applied. And I know when you're in good mood, foul mood or distracted even if you always perform the best among the rest."

"Your point?" He mumbled.

Eiji smiled without humor. "You were searching for someone these last two weeks, weren't you?"

He stiffened a little, and frowned. His eyes turning colder every second that passed.

Rakuzan's coach patted Akashi's shoulder, and pointed the gates. "And within this week, something happened. That was why you were so distracted and unapproachable. Go."

"But the team—"

"—Is perfectly capable of managing without you. Yes, you're their captain, but that doesn't mean they aren't great enough to manage on their own. In fact, they'd like this. They'd want you to realize that you were such a perfect captain that even if they were left, they'd still be a perfect Rakuzan Basketball Club."

He looked over his shoulders and stared at the half-opened bronze gates meters away. "I don't even know what I should expect when I arrived there. That person told me that he hated me—"

"But you don't believe him." Eiji finished. "Akashi, just go. I'd handle them today."

He blinked, and turned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Coach." He bade, bowed, and quickly ran towards the gates. He opened it fully, and sprinted towards the train station. He was panting hard, but he figured that it was almost just like weeks ago. He'd figured that if he didn't run now—he'd be too late.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"_**Give me a name of someone we both know. I'd give one word to describe him or her." Akashi challenged.**_

_**Of course, Kuroko was a kill-joy, so he replied, "Me."**_

_**There was silence.**_

_**Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"**_

"_**Wow, that's a great adjective to describe me. I'm so flattered, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, his eyes ever so emotionless.**_

_**He was about to comment again when he saw the mischievous glint in the teal-head's eyes. "Oh? Since when did you begin to kid around?"**_

"_**Don't know. Since I met you? I mean, you're so serious, I figured I should learn how to joke or else we might die due to seriousness."**_

_**He hummed in thought. "Now that mentioned that…" He nodded. "I do **_**not **_**want to die due to seriousness."**_

He couldn't help smiling with that memory. He looked at his phone, and realized that he hadn't changed his phone's wallpaper yet. It was a photo of the two of them. He wasn't sure how and when Kise captured this, but he asked the blonde to send it to him. He and Kuroko sat under a blossoming cherry tree. In Kuroko's hand was a basketball. In his hand was a book. Both of their other hands were intertwined with each other. He couldn't believe it when he saw it at first but he was laughing in the photo, and there was very wide smile in the teal-head's face. He couldn't remember when this was, but he sure loved that moment.

When the train stopped on the station where he needed to get off, he immediately grabbed his bags, ran out of the door and sprinted off towards Seirin.

He was panting hard. Not in exhaustion, but because he was running and was nervous at the same time.

"Nervous." He repeated out loud. He frowned. "Uh, that sounds so new in my vocabulary."

He continued running anyway, and some were starting to stare at him because while he was sprinting off towards Seirin's direction, he was also talking to himself. The people around him weren't sure if they should even ask the red-head what was wrong.

"And when did I start talking to myself?" He wondered aloud, as he realized that more and more passer-by's were glancing at him warily.

"Uh, since you became nervous?" He answered himself.

He frowned after saying the last word. "Nervous. Ugh, still not used to the word."

"Then, don't say it." He grumbled to his own.

He blinked when he noticed that a cop had stopped him, and was staring at him with suspicious eyes. He blurted out, "I swear I'm a normal person."

_Wow, Seijuro, seriously?_

The cop examined him even more. "I can see that you are indeed a normal person, but why is someone who's studying in Kyoto here?"

"Well, if you try to fix the letters 'Kyoto' and 'Tokyo' are almost the same," was his intelligent remark.

_This is all your fault, Tetsuya! _

The cop frowned. "What?"

He cleared his throat, and answered, more seriously this time. "I meant that I am a normal student. A friend of mine kind of needs my attention right now, so I hurried here. I was talking to myself like earlier because I was practicing how I should talk to them or I might sound so formal, that person might end up looking at me like I am a person out of this world."

"Your name."

"Akashi Seijuro."

"…A-A-A-A-A-Akashi? YOU CAN GO!" Was the cop's shriek before running away.

That was one of the times when he was proud of his surname. He continued running, went to a turn, and finally entered Seirin's gates while ignoring the students' drool, swoon and stare at him. He was feeling like things would be better now. Until it didn't.

He opened Seirin's gym's door, and didn't expect the situation in front of him.

Akashi blinked thrice when a ball almost hit his face straight on. He caught it on time, and raised it. "Whose team does it belong?" He asked.

"Our team." Kuroko, who was suddenly in front of him, answered. He took the ball from Akashi's hand, and turned around. He surprised everyone when he suddenly dropped the ball with his shaking hands.

Akashi approached him. "What's the matter?"

Kuroko frowned, and then stared at his trembling hands. "I-I-I can't…"

"You can't what?" He prompted.

The teal-head fell on his knees as Riko approached them, and picked up the ball. "He's been like this since he reappeared. He can't hold or tap the ball…It seems that Kuroko-kun can't play basketball anymore." She whispered.

He stared wide-eyed on the teal-head in front of him. The latter bowed his head, and hid his face with his fringe. He bit his bottom lip, and clenched his hands into fists. "Laugh at me. It's fine, laugh at me. Laugh at how pathetic I am right now. I mean, just few weeks ago, I was playing like I am one of the best players in Japan, and today, I am a laughing stock who can't even hold the ball anymore—"

Akashi took a step forward, placed his index finger under Kuroko's chin, and lifted the latter's head. His red-and-golden eyes stared at those wide, surprised teal ones.

"Let me go." Kuroko grumbled, but looked away anyway.

He narrowed his eyes. "Tetsuya, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"That was a command, and you have no say to it." He snapped.

"That was indeed a command, but I have so many say to it. Stop treating me like one of your servants, Akashi-kun. I'm tired of following you around. Just leave me alone. The street basketball game's done. You can forget about me again," Kuroko grunted as he picked the ball up. He tapped it, but it clumsily ended hitting Kagami's forehead.

"That freaking hurts!"

"I am sorry—"

"—Good."

"—Not." Kuroko finished. Kagami was about to protest again when the whole gym quieted down. Everyone turned silent as the teal-head took the ball between his palms, examined it, and leaned his forehead against it. Akashi's heart thumped loud when he heard a sob.

"…Why?" Was the only audible thing they heard from Kuroko's cries.

He felt his own tears swelling up in his eyes when the phantom player turned towards them, his eyes swollen, and lips quivering. He frowned, looked away, and whispered, "I want to continue playing…I want to play basketball…M-May I still be part of Seirin even if…if…I'm this useless?"

Akashi watched as the older members of Seirin ran towards their kouhai, and hugged him while wailing. He saw how the teal-head stiffened, gulped, and then hugged his upperclassmen back. Then his co-classmen approached him, and crowded him, as well.

He was there in the sideline, but he could almost read what was in the phantom player's head: _I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But this might be the last time I'd let you be this close to me._

Those barriers were up again. Those eyes became lifeless again. That smile became forced again. And the red-head was sure…his Kuroko Tetsuya was fading.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He waited outside the gym as the practice resumed. There were loud thuds. Laughter. Chattering. And then just taps of ball, and basketball shoes again. He was listening to this sounds when finally he heard Riko Aida shout, "Dismissed!"

He stood up from where he sat, leaned against the wall beside the door, and looked up when Kuroko, himself, stopped in front of him. "So, I guess, you'd talk with me now?"

He hated the way those teal eyes almost looked clouded. Like soon, they'd lose their colors. The phantom player nodded, took one of his hands, and led them towards the farthest part of the campus. "Talk to me," was Kuroko's first words.

"What happened when you disappeared?"

"I got lost."

"Don't joke with me, Tetsuya." He snarled.

"I don't want to talk about that, Akashi-kun."

"Where were you?"

"Drop it, Akashi-kun," Kuroko grunted.

"I won't. Not until you spill everything out." He demanded, and looked at the hand Kuroko still had around his own. "Your hand is cold."

Quickly, the teal head snatched back his hand upon realizing that they were still holding hands. He took a step backward. "If that was all, Akashi-kun, I'd take my leave now."

"Tetsuya, wait—"

But Kuroko had turned around, and started to walk back towards the gates. His eyes widened when he saw the scars that was slowly fading on Kuroko's forearm. Instead of running after the teal-head, he sang,

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse"_

Kuroko halted. His shoulders stiffened, and Akashi was sure that the former was trying his best not to turn around.

_"When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"_

Those stiffened shoulders began to shake, and with how silent the whole place was, he swore he heard those heart-clenching sobs again.

_What happened, Tetsuya? Tell me. Face me._

He continued,

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you"_

Slowly, Kuroko turned. He had stopped crying, but the pain was still very visible in his expression. Akashi's eyes widened a fraction when the teal-head resumed the song,

"_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth"_

"You cannot fix me, Akashi-kun, so leave me alone." Kuroko protested.

"I'll fix you. I'll definitely fix you, even if that meant I'll break myself instead." He vowed.

That was when the continued the song,

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

Kuroko frowned. "You don't need to break yourself into pieces to fix my broken parts. Believe me when I say that I have lost so many parts already."

"Then, I guess the means your lost parts will be supplied by mine." He whispered.

That was when Akashi continued,

"_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I"_

The teal-head threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "But, Akashi-kun, why? I don't want you to break for me! It's better if you just leave me alone."

"Even if it meant me breaking, I'm fine as long as I know you're fine."

"Yet—"

He smiled sadly. "Besides, I'm happy to know that even I become broken, you will become whole again because of me. At least, I know that I will have part of me on you. That's what love is, right?"

Kuroko resumed with cracking voice,

"_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I"_

Kuroko closed his eyes when Akashi took steps towards him, and stopped inches from him. His heart clenched when he feel the red-head bow a little, and then their forehead touched lovingly.

He tried his best not to cry again as the red-head finished the song,

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."_

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm done! I hoped you liked it despite it being less dramatic and shorter than usual; I tried my best.**

**Love you all! [The song inserted is: 'Fix You' by Coldplay. And it's because I love it so much.]**

**Reviews will be so appreciated!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEEKKK:**_

"Are these cigarette burn marks?" Akashi gasped as Kuroko set his hands on his lap, palms up.

The teal-head nodded. "Yes, indeed, Akashi-kun."

The latter caught his break in awe when the _Emperor _lifted his hands, and kissed each cigarette marks gently.


End file.
